The present invention relates to an electrical switching device which is used in practice.
More particularly, it relates to an electrical switching device which has an electrically conductive housing, at least one conductor plate located in the housing and provided with conductor paths and electrical structural elements, and plug connection parts passing from the housing in a sealed manner.
In a known electrical switching device a mass spring is soldered on the lower side of the conductor plate and has an end abutting against the inner wall of the housing. This design is however not sufficiently suitable for an automatic series production. In each individual switching device the mass spring is soldered manually on the conductor plate. Thereby the switching device is very expensive. A mass contact for the conductor plate is also required, for increasing the electromagnetic compatibility and for avoiding disturbances of the radio reception from the control device. In individual cases it is for example possible that the transmitter search of an outer radio in a motor vehicle receives the disturbing radiation extending from the switching device as beams of a radio transmitter. Further, it is prescribed in accordance with law regulations to avoid the disturbing radiations of this type.